Caster (Fate/Conqueror - Loki)
Caster is one of the Caster Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Caster's true identity is Loki, the God of Mischief and Fire in Norse Mythology, the half brother of Thor, the God of Thunder and Lightning, and Brynhildr, one of the most prominent Valkyrie, and the adoptive son of Odin, the All-Father, and Joro, the Personification of the Earth. He is the blood-related son of Farbauti and Laufey and the brother of Helblindi and Byleister. He's also the father of Hel, the woman who resides over the Underworld for all Asgardians, the wolf Fenrir, and the World Serpent Jormungandr. Legend Appearance Loki is a tall man with long, silver hair that's spiked up at the top and one strand dangles down on each side all the way to his chest, and a silver jewel attached to the top dangled down to his forehead. He constantly wears a white overcoat which covers his hands and his feet entirely. He wears circle, glass ear rings in each ear, has pale skin, and blue eyes. Personality Loki is a person who is full of jealousy and contempt. Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Item Construction: Being a Caster, it can stand to reason that Loki is able to create items, but he's never seen doing it. Territory Creation: Any Asgardian summoned as Caster to the Holy Grail War will be able turn the terriane and atmosphere into that of Asgard. Keep in mind, they don't actually transport themselves to Asgard. It's not a Reality Marble. If those inside go far enough away, they'll eventually exit this territory. This gives the Asgardians a huge advantage. Humans aren't used to the atmosphere, which will make it difficult for them to breath, (although they won't suffocate to death). In addition, all of the user's parimeters will be briefly upgraded by three levels. Every Asgardian summoned to the Holy Grail War also has a Noble Phantasm similar to this, except it is a Reality Marble, and all their paremters will be briefly upgraded to maximum. Personal Skills Instinct: Charisma: Teleportation: Memory Destruction: Divinity: Shapeshift: Loki possesses a B ranked Shapeshift skill, which is basically a much smaller version of his Noble Phantasm, Demoniske Transformajon: Demonic Transformation. Unlike the Noble Phantasm version, if he just uses his Personal Skill he can only transform into smaller animals. Transforming into larger creatures like Dragons requires so much mana tha the has to use his Noble Phantasm. Protection from Fire: Being a God of Fire, Loki does possess Protection from Fire. However, considering that he isn't a major God of Fire, it's only ranked C. Magecraft: Loki possesses a bit of Magecraft, but not a gigantic amount. Honestly, Caster was probably not the best Class for him to be summoned to, because he isn't overwhelmingly powerful in Magecraft, but he possesses just barely enough skill, C-, to be summoned to this Class. Demonic: Noble Phantasms Noble Phantasms As Every Class Hukommelse ødeleggelse: Memory Destruction Hukommelse ødeleggelse: Memory Destruction is a Noble Phantasm which allows himself to destroy the memories of his opponents. He can either destroy all their memories at once, or, because that requires a lot more mana, pick and choose select memories to destroy. He can even swamp memories around so they appear out of order chronologically, or replace certain memories with false memories, often times that includes himself. It's even able to affect Servants summoned to the Avenger Class, who has the Memory Correction Class Skill. Loki also possesses a Personal Skill version of this Noble Phantasm, which has as a direct counter to an Avenger's Memory Correction. Demoniske Transformasjon: Demonic Transformation Demoniske Transformasjon: Demonic Transformation is the representation of Loki being known as a Sapeshifting God. Loki is able to transform into any mythological creature that he chooses, after which he'll be granted certain abilities based on said creature. For example, if he transforms into a dragon, he'll be able to fly and breath fire, (this would also represent his nature as a God of Fire). If he transforms into a snake, hell be able to sneak into tight spaces. If he transforms into an octopus then he'll be able to both use his tentacles to tie enemies up and spray an ink to blind his enemies. If he transforms into a squid, he'll be able to generate a slight electrical current to give himself a few extra seconds to evade an attack or capture. And that's just to name a few. He also has a Shapeshift Personal Skill as well, but that's limited to much smaller creatures such as snakes, squids, and octopus', dragons and other large creatures like that requires his Noble Phantasm. Trickster Brann: Trickster Flame Trickster Brann: Trickster Flame represents both Loki being the God of Fire as well as the God of Mischief. In simple terms, it's a fire-based Noble Phantasm. Loki is able to generate fire and use it as a weapon during combat. The mischief part comes in with the fact that he's able to mislead his enemies using the flame. He can do this in several ways. The most common method is shooting a fireball at them from the front, only to have it disappear. His enemy will be confused, and then the fireball will reappear from a differnet location and strike. He can also create clones made out of fire, which is a classic deception tactic. Essentially, any deceptive tactics that his mind can think of can me accomplished usisng his fire. Hjem Asgard: Home Asgard Hjem Asgard: Home Asgard is a Reality Marble which transports the user and all enemies to Asgard, the sacred home of the Asgardians. While in Asgard, the opponents find it difficult to breath due to not being used to Asgard's atmosphere, and they will suffocate to death if they reman there for long enough. Also, all of their paremeters are temporarily decreased down to the lowest levels, and all of the user's, (and any other Asgardians that happen to be trapped in it, too), are temporarily increased to their highest levels. It's basicly just a far more powrful version of the Caster Class Skill Territory Creation when used by Asgardians that are summoned as Caster. Noble Phantasms As Berserker Bundet Monster: Bound Monster The Bound Monster is an important motif in Norse Mytholoy. The theme is that of an enemy of the Gods who is bound or restrained in some way but destined to break free during the time of Ragnarok to cause destruction. This patterna pplies particuarly to Loki and his three children by the giantess Angrboda--the wolf Fenrisulfr (or Fenrir), Jormungandr, (the Midgard Serpent), and Hel, the queen of the Underworld. Loki was bound in vengeance for his role in the death of Baldr, the full version of which tale is found in Gylfaginning. As Loki struggles in his bonds, his wife Sigyn holds a bowl over his head to catch the venom that trips continuously from a snake. At Ragnarok he will break free and fight against the Gods, battling Heimdll in a mutually fatal duel. Fenrir, whose role in the final days was revealed through prophecy, was leashed by the Gods with a magica fetter created by the dwarfs. He refused to let himself be bound until one of the Gods agreed to place a hand in his mouth as a pledge of rleease. Only Tyr was brave enough to do this, and as the chain tightened around Fenrir, he sensed their deception and bit off the right hand of the God. At Ragnarok, the wolf is destined to break his bond and kill Odin, whose death will then be avenged by the God Vidar. For smiliar reasons as Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hel are also considered bound monsters, through in somewhat less apparent ways. The serpent was banished to the outer waters of Midgard where he lay encircling the earth with his tail in his mouth, which in itself is a form of binding. He will rise up from the ocean during Ragnorok when he and Thor will fight one another, resulting first int he death of Jormungandr followed by that of Thor as he succumbs to the serpent's poison. Hel was likewise banished to Nifiheim, the land of the dead, as its queen. Although she is the ruler of her domain, she is bound by the confines of her realm, and her retaliatory role during Ragnorok will be represented by the frost giants and the giant army of the dead marchign forth under the banner of Loki. Relationshps Thor Joro Odin Laufey Farbauti Brynhildr Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Norse Heroic Spirits Category:Divine Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Demonic Category:Demonic Spirits Category:Norwegian Heroic Spirits